


No Hetero though

by Famitwaslit



Category: Real life - Fandom
Genre: F/F, This isn't about me I swear
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-28
Updated: 2016-01-28
Packaged: 2018-05-16 20:40:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 70
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5840212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Famitwaslit/pseuds/Famitwaslit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>THIS IS NOT WHAT MY MOTHER WANTED</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Hetero though

Sophie was chilling at the ski hill because she's cool. Andie was probably reading fanfiction because she's not cool. Sophie called Andie and was like "yoooo do ya wanna hang bro" and Andie was like "yaaaas" so they did and it was really great and I'm in school supposed to be doing midterms but I decided I shipped myself with my friend but I'm to weak at right quality fanfiction.


End file.
